Tus ojos no me ven
by RubyLRed
Summary: AU. tu siempre contestas 'Gold y yo solo somos amigos' eso me rompe el corazón sin que tú te des cuenta, luego de años, en mi cara solo se forma una sonrisa o una risa en vez de una amarga mueca de dolor. (( Ambershipping))


**Eh aquí! Un ambershipping triste u.u lo siento, pero asi fue como salio... estaba escuchando música y una canción de repente hiso que todo esto me venga a la cabeza, no es broma e.e **

**Pokemon no es mio. Solo esta historia.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que les guste n_n}**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día. Me arreglo para ir al instituto, desayuno, hago mi rutina de la semana y, con una sonrisa, me dirijo a tu casa para buscarte en mi bicicleta como siempre. Toco la puerta y tu tío me atiende, solo me responde un _''aún no está lista…''_ y se vuelve a entrar, te espero unos momentos en la vereda de la calle y sales atrás mío, me volteo y estas como siempre, linda y alegre, con tu cabello dorado moviéndose a la par de la brisa. Te indico subir a mi bicicleta y nos vamos.

Me saludas y yo a ti, partimos hacia la escuela y veo que tu vecina, la castaña, nos ve pícaramente, como lo hace desde que la conozco, no le prestó atención, porque aunque mucha gente dijo o piense que salimos, tu siempre contestas ''Gold y yo solo somos amigos'' eso me rompe el corazón sin que tú te des cuenta, luego de años, en mi cara solo se forma una sonrisa o una risa en vez de una amarga mueca de dolor.

Llegamos al instituto y nos dirigimos a clases, veo que una vez más, te detienes frente al salón de alado y observas por un momento a un chico; Cabello negro, alto, gorra y ojos inusualmente rojos, me tuve que enterar oír boca de otros, que él te gusta, y eso me molesta como no tienes idea, solo apresuro el paso a nuestra aula disimuladamente, huyendo, y luego entras. Las clases comienzan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es hora del almuerzo y te vas con tus amigas, yo me dirijo a sentarme en la escalera que se dirige al segundo piso, en el patio, mis amigos se acercan a mí y el mismo chico que observabas me pregunta ''¿_Avanzaste con Yellow?_'' solo niego con mi cabeza, sé que él está enamorado de otra chica, una amiga tuya, la castaña de esta mañana por cierto, pero él no sabe que lo prefieres a él antes que a mí, no me molesto con él, porque sé que él no tiene la culpa de que yo no consiga tu amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego volvemos a clases. Al terminar te busco pero no logro encontrarte, vuelvo a mirar el establecimiento y, para mi sorpresa, estas con Red en su salón, solos, me veo venir lo que pasa. Salgo inmediatamente a esperarte en la puerta de salida.

Luego de unos minutos, veo salir a Red, nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento un punzada en el pecho, su mirada me transmite un sincero perdón, y lo veo alegarse, solo… Entro a buscarte y te veo donde antes, sollozando, me acerco y me reconoces al instante, te largas hacia mis brazos con las mejillas rojos y los ojos desbordando lágrimas, solo puedo abrasarte y escuchar tus lamentos, mientras te susurro palabras de apoyo.

''_Mírate Yellow, Red es un idiota por no enamorarse de alguien como tú'' ''Él no se merece tu amor'' ''Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se arrepienta de su error''_ Nada, mis palabras no paran tu llanto, un guardia nos ve y me hace señas para que nos fuéramos, te cargo aun llorando y te saco del lugar, solo subo a mi bicicleta y de uno de mis ojos, una lagrima traicionera se escapa sin quererlo, al darme cuenta que jamás sentirás eso por mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te llevo a tu casa y tu tío se sorprende, tú subes rápidamente a tu cuarto y escucho la puerta cerrarse fuertemente, le dijo que solo necesitas tiempo y me voy, con la esperanza de que mañana estés mejor, aunque sé que eso no podrá ser.

Si tan solo me vieras, te darías cuenta que yo te amo tanto o más de lo que tu lo amaste a él, si te dieras cuenta que hace mucho sufro al solo ser tu amigo, si tan solo pudieras darte cuenta… pero aún así, por más que lo desee, muy a mi pesar se, que tus ojos no me ven….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lo sientopara quien no le gusto :´l pero asi fue como salio, pero, aviso que si les gusto o quieren ver otro final ''mejor'' avísenme, porque lo escribi en mi celular pero también escribi un poco mas de esto como un epilogo, si quieren lo subo. Espero que me dejen su review con sus opiones positivas o negativas, que me ayudan a seguir n_n adiós!**


End file.
